


‘Maleficent’

by TyanataDraven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anderson is even stupider than ever and a major dick, Chapter Tags, Donovan is pissed, Eventual Johnlock, Everyone loves John Watson, F/M, Forced Drug Use, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sherlock has always played just for John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyanataDraven/pseuds/TyanataDraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boys are on a case. This case is rather disturbing to them both in a variety of ways. The main one for both of them being that the victims all bare a striking resemblance to a certain Ex-army Doctor. All have a short stocky build, blond hair, and somewhat above average in looks. All four bodies have three letters craved into their back, "W. T. L." The fifth body has a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Maleficent’

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Maleficent’ is a drug that I have created for this fic. I don't know why that name. The drug is rather 'innocent' in appearance most would assume it is Sherlock's "seven percent solution" but it is extremely deadly. There is a counter agent for the part that will kill you but unless you take it within two hours of ‘Maleficent’ then you will most likely die or be comatose. It gives a wonderful euphoric feeling as most high end drugs do but after with in minutes it acts as a paralysis cause nearly every muscle to become compliant to any outside source. After an hour the muscles begin to disintegrate making it nearly impossible to breath.

As soon as he opens the front door, Sherlock knows something is wrong, very wrong. He runs upstairs taking three at a time. When he opens the door to the flat he sees everything in utter chaos. Their chairs are knocked over as well as the side and coffee tables. There are broken things everywhere. He can tell it started in the front room and moved to the kitchen then to his bedroom. He hears a moan of ecstasy and runs to his room where he finds John underneath a young man. Sherlock knows that John has been drugged because he is only moving from the force of the young man’s thrusts. Sherlock loses his mind to black rage and rips the man off of John. He recognizes the man as the suspect they had been pursuing for the past fortnight for multiple rapes and murders. All of those rapped had been men who resembled John, Short stocky build, blond hair, and somewhat above average in looks. Lestrade had brought it to them after the first one so that John would be careful as he could end up a target. He kept them up to date on the case. After the third one Sherlock realized that John was indeed a target in fact he was THE target. The bodies were being left closer to Baker St. The last one was in Regent Park at the pond where John would go and feed the ducks. That had been yesterday. The body was found this morning. Sherlock had not wanted to leave John but John did not and could not see another body that so resembled himself. This was number five and Sherlock really didn’t want to see him either. The four bodies prior to this had three letters carved into their backs, 'WTL'. 

This body had a note with it.

 

_Dear Mr. Holmes,_

_I regret to inform you that by the time you get this I will have him. He will belong to me forever. If you find me before I kill him, because I will eventually, it will still be too late. I will have taken his mind, body, and soul. He will never be able to love you because of what I was able to give him that you seem unable to._

_Sincerely,_

_Watson's True Love_

Anderson laid flat on his back out cold. Lestrade had punched him when he had handed over the note and said he had found it on the body. Anderson had had that note for more than an hour. Sherlock stares down at his prone form. He kicks him hard in the ribs causing the man to groan. Sherlock looks to Lestrade who says, “Why the fuck, are you still here? Sally, go with him.” Sherlock had run back to 221B Baker St. leaving Sally behind.

Part of his mind is racing through all the deductions that tell him what he needs to know about this man,

_Beaten and raped by stepfather as a child_

_Stepfather resembles John_

_Moriarty sent them_

As another primal part is just keeping up the litany of how he deserves to die for what happened to John. Sherlock continues to beat the man until he feels a soft touch on his arm and hears a very faint and hoarse whisper

, “Shh…Sher….Sherlock.” He turns his face and sees John looking at him with glassy pleading eyes. Sherlock turns and pulls the man level with his face and demands,

“WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM?” The man just laughs and coughs up a little blood. Sally has finally caught up. She is standing in the doorway calling 999. Sally hangs up as soon as she has given the address and stating that there are two injured parties. Sherlock had turned his attention back to John unsure what to do. John points toward a jacket tossed on the floor, “Left pocket he put it back in there.” Sally has handcuffed the culprit and tosses the jacket to Sherlock who immediately pulls out a small black case that holds a syringe and two small vials, one of which is only half full.

Sherlock drops the case and starts to gather John up in a sheet, “Sally I can’t wait for the ambulance I have to get John to A&E NOW!”

She nods but John is shaking his head and trying to fight Sherlock off but is already too weak to do much, “NO…no hospital please.”

Sherlock is successful in wrapping John up, “John the stuff he gave you…it’s killing you.”

John stops fighting and buries his head in Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock cradles him tightly to his chest as he carries him out of the flat to the police car that has just pulled up out front. Lestrade opens the back door when he sees Sherlock then gets back into the car and drives like a bat out of hell for the nearest A&E.

“John you need to stay awake. Please I need you to stay with me.”  John’s eyes are starting to close and his breathing is slowing down but his eyes shoot back open when he hears Sherlock’s voice pleading with him. He raise his hand to Sherlock’s face and smiles, “I’m…sorry…Sh’lock. I…let…him…in…because …I…thought…he…was...a…client.” John’s voice is catching on every word. He struggles for every breath but continues to speak. Sherlock knows he is trying to stay coherent like he asked.

“We…had…talked…but…than…he…pulled…out…the…syringe. I…love…you…Lock. I…think…I…always…have.” Sherlock places his hand over the one on his face. Tears are filling his eyes, “I know John. I love you too. I didn't know for sure until the pool but I have never doubted it since. I should have told you sooner.”

Lestrade is very pointedly NOT listening to the conversation in the backseat but he smiles knowing that the two had indeed been in love since the pool incident with Moriarty if not before then. He pulls into the entrance reserved for emergency vehicles only. When a couple of orderlies come out to tell him to move the unmarked car he yells at them to fetch a gurney as he helps Sherlock out of the car with John. When they see John they hurry to fetch the gurney. When they return there are two nurses and a doctor with them.

The doctor looks at John’s eyes and turns to Lestrade, “What is he on?” Sherlock answers, “Maleficent.” The doctor starts barking orders to the nurses, one which had already run for the doors when Sherlock spoke. Sherlock reluctantly places John on the gurney and releases control to the doctor.

“You will do EVERYTHING possible to save his life. I am his proxy. The documentation is on file at St. Bart’s and witnessed by two of their staff, Mike Stamford and Molly Hooper.” He turns to Lestrade, “It was John’s idea. He didn't want Harry to have to make these kinds of decisions especially if she happened to have been drinking and after the last time Mycroft sent me to…well.”

He vaguely waves his hand and Lestrade nods, “I remember. I had to actually hold John back from killing your brother which kept me from doing it myself. I never thought Anthea would punch him though.”

Sherlock snorts, “So glad that was videoed by his hidden camera.” Lestrade takes on his serious side, “Alright Anderson has been put under arrest for tampering with evidence since he didn’t even show it to any of us let alone you. He is also being charged with accessory for rape and attempted murder of John but we probably won’t try to make that stick.”

Sherlock nods, “As long as he gets the hint.” It's easy to tell he doesn't think he will.

“Tell me what happened when you reached the flat.” Lestrade listened carefully as Sherlock told him in detail what he saw and did after reaching the flat. Lestrade let out a few explicit comments when Sherlock informed him of the condition of the rapist but otherwise allowed Sherlock to continue uninterrupted. When he finished they entered the hospital to wait for news on John.

***

Sally looked down at the rapist who was currently unconscious from the beating he had received and decided that kicking him now would decidedly not make her feel any better. She turned when she heard DI Dimmick enter the flat. He is stopped just inside the door trying to take everything in, “Jesus.” She walks over to him, “We need to separate ourselves from how we feel about John and Sherlock.” He gives her a sardonic glance.

She sighs, “After what he did to that bastard I can say without a doubt that Sherlock is human and cares for at least one person in this world.” A pair of paramedics come running up the stairs and are directed to the rapist. He is quickly bundled off to the hospital with a beat cop in tow.

She turns back to Dimmick, “Where is Anderson?” He hears venom in her voice put answers, “Handcuffed and downstairs.” She quickly marches down and drags Anderson out of the car and back up the stairs.

“You are so FUCKING STUPID. I should be surprised by this but I’m not. You are going to look at this.” She shakes him violently when he closed his eyes to the site of the destroyed flat. He opens his eyes.

“You let this happen! If you had showed us the note we could have saved him! His blood is on YOUR hands.” She pulls him through to the kitchen where there is blood that is most likely John’s, “If he dies I will let Sherlock do whatever he wants to you and I will even help him. John is the sweetest kindest man to ever grace the face of the Earth and YOU let this happen to him.” She drags him into Sherlock’s room. She points at the bloodstained bed

“That’s where we found them. I was just a step behind Sherlock. I saw EVERYTHING he did! John wasn’t moving. He wasn’t even seeing what was right in front of him!” She picks up the vial of drugs and shoves it in his face. He flinches away from the label that reads ‘Maleficent’.

“This is killing John right now as we speak because you had to be a stupid bastard. I had thought you might have seen Sherlock’s reaction to this whole bloody case when we got the third body that eerily resembled Dr. John Watson!! Sherlock was adamant about trying to figure out WHY this guy was going after these men not just on how to find him.”

Dimmick had taken over the crime scene and was keeping the forensics team away from the bedroom, giving a sharp command to any that even chanced to glance in their direction. He was letting Sally do and say what everyone else had wanted to since they realized what Anderson had done. They had all realized that Sherlock Holmes was indeed human and actually cared for his only friend. Sally pushes Anderson down hard to the floor.

“I watched as he yanked the bastard off of John and started to beat him senseless. I let him do it because I wanted to help.” She took a deep breath trying to calm down.

“Sherlock had his arm pulled back for another punch when John reached out and touched him. I would say grabbed but he had no strength in him. He shouldn't have been able to reach out his arm let alone say Sherlock’s name. That was all it took for him to stop beating that thing to death. I was going to let him do it too.” She pulls Anderson back to his feet.

“John was able to tell him where the drugs were and maybe he will live because Sherlock knew what that stuff does to a person.”

She shoves him out of the room, “Somebody get him back to the Yard and out of sight.” She walks out of the flat and down Baker St. just to get away from what happened.

 

***

Sherlock realizes he is no longer alone in the waiting room when he hears the tap of the umbrella. He doesn’t look up at Mycroft. He doesn’t need to because he knows the look on his face, a mix of worry, pity and understanding. It’s the last that makes Sherlock angry.

“He has been intubated. His lungs have been burned by the drug. They are sure that he is out of the woods but that it is still touch and go for now. They said if I hadn’t gotten him here so quickly I would have lost him.” Mycroft places his hand on Sherlock’s head when his voice cracks on the last words. That is all it takes for Sherlock to break. He wraps his arms around his big brother’s waist and cries like he hasn’t since he was ten years old when he lost Redbeard. Mycroft says nothing but gentle runs his hand through Sherlock’s hair doing his best to comfort the baby brother he had never thought to see again until John Watson had come into their lives.

They stay like that for five minutes before Mycroft does speak, “I have already arranged a private room with a bed large enough for you to lie down next to him. Sleeping in a chair the entire time he is here will not be good for either of you.” Sherlock release his hold and nods in thanks.

“I will visit again soon but I must go for now.” Sherlock again nods in understanding. Mycroft is at the door when he turns back and says, “You should tell him.” He is gone before Sherlock realizes what he meant. He sighs knowing that Mycroft is right just as Lestrade had been when he had said much the same thing just three hours prior. He leans back in the uncomfortable chair placing his steepled fingers beneath his chin and enters his mind palace to locate the memory he had tried to delete so many times but had only managed to hide in the second deepest part of the mind palace.

Two hours later he feels a light touch on his arm. When he focuses on the world outside himself he sees Molly kneeling in front of his chair with a sad smile on her face, “John’s doctor was just here. He said John is still heavily sedated but has improved enough to be moved to the room arranged by Mycroft. He wants us to wait about thirty minutes before we head up there so they can get him all settled.”

Sherlock nods, “Yes I believe that I can acceptable wait that long. Ta, Molly.” She places her hand on top of his and gives a slight squeeze to show she understands what he isn't saying as well as what he has said.

“No problem. I could tell you were preoccupied with other days.” He flinches a bit recalling she is one that knows what happened. She catches it and starts to apologize. Sherlock waves her off, “Don’t apologize. I am bringing it to light after all this time so I can tell John. I…I should have told him a long time ago.” Molly takes out a handkerchief and wipes Sherlock’s face with it. He hadn't realized he had been crying.

“Have you spoken to Harry yet?” Molly asked trying to shift the topic even though it isn't much of a change.

Sherlock sneers, “Unfortunately. I received a major ear bashing for allowing this to happen to her baby brother. I informed her that she was only being told because John would want her to know but that in no uncertain terms is she to set foot on hospital property if she has had even one drink. If she wishes to see him she needs to be sober because that is what he requires of her at all times. I told her because I know what she is feeling to go ahead and have her damned bender but to make sure to have someone that can make sure she is safe. John would not appreciate it if he were to discover his sister killed herself because of him.”

Molly goes with him and sits for a while watching John breath with assistance. It is too painful to watch them like this so she soon leaves Sherlock to his silent vigil saying she’ll visit soon. Sherlock just barely acknowledges her leaving telling her thank you again for speaking to John’s doctor. Over the next week all of their friends visit at least once. Mrs. Hudson brought some things for Sherlock to do while he stayed with John. They all get Sherlock to eat by telling him that John would be very mad to find him half dead of starvation when he wakes up. They always _when John wakes up_ never _if_ because if meant death real death for the both of them. After four days John is taken off the ventilator, his lungs able to work at eighty percent capacity. He is left on Oxygen. Sherlock has had to leave John’s side a few times. He wasn't there on the fifth day because he was on a case for Lestrade. Mycroft visits on the seventh day.

Sherlock is sitting in a chair next to John’s bed. His face is wet with tears. He has been watching John for hours begging him to wake up. He doesn't move or turn his head when Mycroft enters the room. He places his hand upon Sherlock’s head as he had the day John was admitted. Sherlock considers moving his head but doesn't because it is comforting to know Mycroft does indeed care.

“I thought _caring_ wasn't an advantage.” Mycroft smiles, “I was hoping to comfort you with those words. Caring is not an advantage it is a weakness and you, dear little brother, are my greatest weakness. John has also become as such to me and it is your fault.” Sherlock turns and looks at Mycroft.

“Ta for all this” Sherlock jesters at the room. Mycroft sighs, “There is something I need your help with.” He hands Sherlock a file he had tucked under his arm.

“I do not know if you will be needed for footwork but I do need you to look this over. When you have made your deductions just text and I will return to hear them myself.”

Sherlock did not like the idea of having to leave John for any real length of time. Anything from Mycroft that requires him doing footwork always takes a few days at least.

Mycroft knows what Sherlock is thinking, “I am hoping you won’t have to but if you do you will receive daily reports and any updates on his condition.” Sherlock nods knowing this may be the best he can hope for.

“One more thing when you leave he becomes restless. I have them play some of your playing that we had recorded at John’s behest.” Sherlock looks confused, “What do you mean at his behest?”

Mycroft grins mischievously, “John realized after about four months of living with you that you had started playing for him when he was having a nightmare. It calmed him down and he would be able to sleep some nights. Others the nightmares where too much to be able to fall back asleep so he would lie there and just listen to you play. He figured out that one piece was a work in progress. You were composing for him. He asked me to record the sessions for him. He does not have the finished piece and I have not played that for him.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Mycroft looks over to the couch where Sherlock’s violin case is laying.

“Play it for him, I think he will wake up. It is only a suggestion,” Mycroft says with a sad note to his voice. He turns and leaves Sherlock staring at the violin case.

 After five minutes Sherlock goes and pulls out the violin. He starts his limbering exercises. He plays his favorite piece first and watches John. He never takes his eyes off of him so he sees that John does indeed become more relaxed with every note he plays. After he finishes he rests for a minute before beginning the piece he has come to refer to as [John’s Lullaby.](http://youtu.be/_IfZ_FeqJxA) He got about a quarter of the way through the piece before John’s Aide came in. Sherlock could not bring himself to play it in front of anyone. It was for John and only John. He put his violin away and opened the folder Mycroft had left him. He did not play the violin for five days.

It took him three days to come up with a plan to fix Mycroft’s problem. It was a good plan and was working until something changed and not for the better on the fourth day. He was going to have to go there and do it himself. He was going to be leaving in the morning and knew he needed to sleep. He was to be gone three days no more than that but he couldn't stop watching John. He felt he had to commit every inch of him to memory again. When the sun rose he had picked up his violin and played [John’s Lullaby](http://youtu.be/_IfZ_FeqJxA). He did not stop playing until Anthea came to take him to Martin’s plane. He put away the violin and went to John’s side. He took his hand and kissed his forehead.

“I will be back in three days. I’m sorry I have to leave you.” He felt John squeeze his hand and heard faintly, “Come home safe.” He smiled, “I will” and kissed John’s forehead once again.

**Author's Note:**

> John’s Lullaby is actually John and Mary’s Waltz which on the Soundtrack is played by the lovely Eos Chater who taught Benedict how to play the violin. I embedded the link within the fic but here it is again. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IfZ_FeqJxA&feature=youtu.be


End file.
